Vulpine
|-|Note= Note The following is for the operation REDACTED and it's staff (level 5 and above) only. Explicit permission is needed from REDACTED to view the following. . |-|Subject VP-000156= Vulpine /ˈvʌlpʌɪn/ 1. relating to a fox or foxes. 2. crafty; cunning. Subject VP-000156. BE WEAR! Subject experiences short snaps in temper, do not approach with weapons/showing signs of aggression. This will lead to severe injuries and death. Valid subject in REDACTED. . Introduction VP-000156 refers to her-self as ‘Vulpine’. No-one knows why she chose this name, but the scientists are still to refer to it as VP-000165 or 0001. 0001 is biologically female, and refers to her-self with female pronouns. 0001 was built on DNA from 4 donnas; a Wedge-tail eagle, a Fox, a Serval cat and a Cut-throat eel. VP-000156 is a fast, steady and manoeuvrable flyer, 0001 has incredible hearing and stealth, able to move through a dark room with another dragon without them noticing, and can be upon her opponent before they even noticed 0001 was there. 0001 can jump quit high and is vary flexible. She also has a fair resistance to toxins & poisons. Subject 0001 has also proved to be able to feel emotions, some quite intensely. . . Phenotype VP-000156 resembles a SkyWing, but not by much. Her head is slimmer, and slightly longer than the average SkyWing’s. 0001 is about the size of a fully-grown female NightWing, and was larger than expected, though 0001 isn’t as strong as she appears, she is weak compared to the other experiments – though she is much stronger than normal dragons. Her power lies in her speed and intelligence. 0001 had quite a slim build, and is vary flexible. her flexibility probably comes from the eel DNA. 0001 has large, feathered wings sprouting from her back. Her wings are strong, and she is quite a capable flyer. She learnt to fly by the age of 1 ½, flying around her cell. VP-000156’s wings have a larger span than a SkyWing’s, and she is excelled in in-flight combat, being able to manoeuvre much easier than the other experiments. 0001 has a line of feathers on either side of her tail like tail-feathers on a bird. These ‘tail feathers’ end at about 3/4 of the way down 0001’s tail, and are used as stabilisers and steering. Her tail is slightly thicker than the average SkyWing’s. The end of 0001’s tail has a cluster of feathers on it. 0001 is incredibly light, taking the bone structure of the Wedge-tail eagle. Though this makes her bones more fragile, they are still not easy to break. 0001 has dark golden-red scales on her head, neck, back, legs and part of her tail. 0001 has black under-scales that start under her chin, and end at the tip of her tail. VP-000156’s wings are the same colours as a Wedge-tails wings, mainly dark brown on the ‘fingers’ of her wings with light dust-brown feathers in the centre of her wing. 0001’s ‘tail feathers’ are the same dark brown as her wings, along with the cluster of feathers on the end of her tail. 0001 has long spines all the way down their neck and back, ending around the same place her 'tail feathers' do. These spines are black and can fold down, they can be used for turning in the air. 0001 has white teeth that are sharp and reflect a fox or cats’ teeth, with two long canine teeth. 0001 has long, sharp, retractable black claws. 0001’s eyes are completely black, and appear more like an animals’ than a dragons’. . . Behaviour VP-000156 is… different to the other experiments. Her behaviour is outstanding, and many would not be able to identify that 0001 is a Science-born. One of the first things the scientists learned about 0001 was how intelligent she was. 0001 had not shown any sings of aggression when she hatched, but one of the scientists smiled at 0001, triggering her natural instinct. 0001 viewed the barred teeth as a threat, and lashed out, leaving three distinct scars down the scientists face, blinding them in one eye. 0001 can fully understand scientists, and is capable of speech, though 0001 doesn't talk much. 0001 was able to solve complex puzzles at the age of five, puzzles some of our top-scientists couldn't solve. It has been proved that 0001 can feel a wide variety of emotions. Some surprised us drastically when we studied them. The subjects in REDACTED are put through ‘emotion tests’. Which are different for each subject, and the results vary widely. One emotion all the experiments have been proven to show is hate, mainly towards the scientists. (See the accounts of emotions in the 'Notable events' section of the file.) The emotions that out-stand the most with subject 0001 are as following; Happiness, Sadness, Loneliness and Fear. But there is another emotion. The scientists aren’t sure how to take it though. 0001 is capable (as so far in the experiments) of showing… Love. None of the Scientists expected this, as it has been shown in hardly any experiments. Ever. So far, actually, 0001 has been acting like a normal dragon, Her thinking and speech is fast, and 0001 does speak in quite a formal way, but other-wise, 0001 would appear to function and think like a normal dragon. Scientists aren't afraid to be around 0001, and this has quite a good effect on her. 0001 is generally a kind dragon, but doesn't talk to many of the scientists. 0001 has before been 'let loose' in the lab without retested supervision, and didn't attack anyone or break anything. VP-000156 used to attack dragons if they smiled at her, as she thought they were baring their teeth, she has been taught the difference between barred teeth and a smile now though. 0001's behaviour is quite well-mannered and she is generally a friendly. This was surprising to the scientists. 0001 does not like the scientists, but she doesn't hate them either, just wishes they would exist else-where, as she told one of them once. Despite this, 0001 has formed an increadably (overly) strong bond with two of her care-takers, Sand-fly and Caracara. . . History . . Notable events 3004AS, May 11, 01:24AM, Age: 0 hours: * Subject VP-000156 has hatched, quite healthily. * Attacked a Scientist after that smiled at her, this will have to be trained out of her. 3004AS, May 14, Age; 3 days: * One of VP-000156's care-takers, Sand-fly, found her almost frozen in her cell. She wasn't actually frozen, but was so cold her nerves had stopped responding. When the care-taker picked her up, and when she began to function again, she wouldn't let go of the care-taker, wrapping her arms around the care-takers neck and beginning to cry. It has been marked down in her 'emotion's' file that she can feel sadness. * It is believed that VP-000156 sees Sand-fly as her mother. 3004AS, September 8, Age; 3 months, 24 days: '' * VP-000156 is capable of speech, her progress has reached that of a three-year-old, she may be incredibly intelligent, her skill test will be in six months. ''3005AS, March 26, Age; 9 months: * VP-000156 complete her skill test with out-standing results; * Speed...........⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ * Stealth..........⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ * Intelligence...⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ * Durability.......⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ * Strength........⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ * In later skill tests, she is only predicted to improve. 3005AS, October 19, Age; 1 year, 4 months: * VP-000156's emotional test was preformed yesterday and today. Emotions able to be felt by VP-000156; * Happiness * Nervousness * Fear * Hate/Anger * Annoyance * Loneliness 3009AS, December 31, Age; 6 years, 1 months: * VP-000156 received a second care-taker. She has shown a lot of interest in the new care-taker, a SkyWing by the name of Caracara around the same age as VP-000156. Caracara is the first SkyWing VP-000156 has come in contact with, we believe she is interested because she is away Caracara is from her (base) tribe. 3015AS, July 7, Age; 12 years, 8 months: * Scientists found VP-000156 on top of Caracara, with her jaw slightly open over Caracara's neck. * VP-000156 kept screaming at us 'She's mine! you can't touch her! She is mine!". It is believed that she was about to kill Caracara. * VP-000156 has been pacing her cell, and occasionally cries out for Caracara. This is a drastic change in her usual behaviour. * A scientist was placed in with VP-000156, they began to ask her questions, she hasn't answered any yet. 3015AS, July 8, Age; 12 years, 8 months: * VP-000156 turns out to be quite imaginative as well. VP-000156 has told us that she was not attacking Caracara, she says it was quite the opposite, the scientists don't understand what she means. VP-000156 blushed when she said this. * It was decided that Caracara would be asked about what happened. 3015AS, July 10, Age; 12 years 8 months: * After questioning both VP-000156 and Caracara, they both provided the same story. * VP-000156's 5th emotional test starts today, and her skill tests in 5 days. 3015AS, July 15, Age; 12 years 8 months: * Emotional test results: * Happiness * Nervousness * Fear * Hate/Anger * Annoyance * Loneliness * The results are the same, but her emotions are more out-lined, closer to normal dragons' emotions. But there is one more emotion, it is one the test usually doesn't test this emotion, but... * Love. Which surprised everyone. Except Caracara. * Skill test results: Speed...........⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪ Stealth..........⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪ Intelligence...⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪ Durability.......⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ Strength........⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ 3015AS, August 1, Age; 12 years 8 months: * VP-000156 and Caracara have been re-united, a close watch will be kept on the two though. . . Capabilities Intelligence * Subject VP-000165 is incredibly, incredibly intelligent. She uses this to her advantage, and most dragons don't know what hit them until she had them disabled beneath her, usually with her claws at their neck. Stealth * VP-000156 has amazing stealth. If the light in the room is bellow 30%, no dragon would realise she was there. If the dragons sight is taken from them, if they have increased hearing, increased smell, they would never realise she's there. Speed * VP-000156 is fast. Really fast. And silent, this helps her with long distance sprints and escaping bad situations. Toxin/poison resistance * VP-000156 has a toxin/poison resistance gained from her Cut-throat eel DNA. Low levels of toxin and poison in her food and drink does not effect her. Agility * Also from her Cut-throat eel DNA, VP-000156 is highly flexible and can manoeuvre through incredibly tight spaces with ease. . . In-capabilities . . Statistics Note: The following data is at a base level of the best recorded of these traits in normal dragons. Speed...........⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪ Stealth..........⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪ Intelligence...⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪ Durability.......⚫⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ Strength........⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪ . . Interactions SCIENTISTS *Caracara: It appears that VP-000156 loves Caracara, and Caracara returns these feelings. *Sand-Fly: VP-000156 sees Sand-fly as her mother, she speaks and acts around Sand-fly like any other dragon would with their mother *VP-000156's working team: VP-000156 doesn't hate her work team, but she doesn't like them all to much either. They haven't ever harmed her, she just never liked them. *REDACTED: She treats REDACTED with high respect, mainly from fear. VP-000156 is well-aware that REDACTED may kill her whenever (pronoun) pleases if she acts to wrongly. SUBJECTS * JA-675060 'Freezerburn' - VP-000156 has had no interactions with subject JA-675060, for the fact that VP-000156 is a valid subject, and we wish to keep them. * RG-220736 'Rouge' - * TH-8872093 'Glyph' - * CS-228794 'Constellation' - * GT-111190 'Glitch' - OTHER (ask for your science-born to be added) * JAD-3629 - Has had minimal interactions with JAD-3629, though they seem to get on well. Photographs Vulpine aesthetic.png|(Aesthetic) Colour reference by A scientist base code by Element. Category:SkyWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Hybrids Category:Content (KittenQueen15)